


points of articulation

by summerdayghost



Category: The Perfection (2019)
Genre: Dolls, Drabble, F/F, Hero Worship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It was super embarrassing.
Relationships: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Wells/Charlotte Willmore
Kudos: 5





	points of articulation

It was super embarrassing. Lizzie would rather die than admit it, but there was a point in time where she wished she could have a doll of Charlotte. In her defense she was quite young. There was a box of Barbies under her bed, and learning about Charlotte taught her how boring they really were. Boring was the wrong word. It was just that they couldn’t measure up to something perfect. More than once she stared at her picture and wondered how best to capture her in plastic. Lizzie grew a little and that particular desire faded. The admiration didn’t.


End file.
